America Day
by seeyousoon2day
Summary: "You know, apart from mein Bruder, you are the one I'm most proud of." Happy Independence Day, America! God bless America! (Rated K for language.)


**Mr. Himaruya Hidekaz owns Hetalia. Not me. I just wrote this for fun (and to better my writing skills.)**

**Happy Birthday America! God bless America!**

America Day

It was almost time. Alfred made himself comfortable on the blanket, which separated him from the dirt and grass. With one arm behind his head, he laid down completely, stretching his legs. He was glad to have found such a perfect place to sit.

Earlier in the day, he had the giant oak tree, with its long and thick branches, shading him and his guests from the blazing, hot sun. And now, with the sun drifting down below the horizon, there was just enough incline to the hill the tree sat on to enjoy the show.

Yes. He had picked the perfect place.

"Getting ready, huh," a voice said from above him.

Alfred looked up to see a silver haired man grin down at him. He grinned back as those piercing red eyes looked at him with pride.

"How about another beer?"

"Sure thing Gilbert," Alfred accepted the beverage with glee. There was just always something about Gilbert's beer that made everything better. Maybe it was the fact that there was a smidge more alcohol in it. Or possibly because Gilbert, along with his brother Ludwig, had centuries of beer brewing under their belts. However, for any reason there was, Alfred still appreciated when Gilbert made beer especially for him.

"So how long has it been?" Gilbert sat down beside Alfred, "I can't keep count of everyone's age."

"Well," Alfred took a swig of his beer, "If you count when England adopted me – or even Sweden and Finland finding me – it would be about five hundred years . . . but that's going from when I was named."*

"Huh. And what about when you were officially named?"

Alfred grinned, "That was in 1776. That would make me 237 years old."

Gilbert smiled, "Good. That means you still have some years on you."

Alfred laughed at this, "When did you become such an old man, Gil? Aren't you still the mightly _Prussia_? I mean, I go and visit Germany, and what do I see? All these statues of Kaisers and Kings of Prussia. You might not have land, but you still have an imprint."**

Gilbert smiled even more at this. He loved it when someone would boost his ego for him.

It was quiet for a bit, as both men drank their beers, and listened to some of the other nations in the background prepare for the show.

Then Gilbert spoke in a low voice, "You know, apart from mein Bruder, you are the one I'm most proud of."

Alfred was surprised to hear the ex-nation speak so seriously. He turned his eyes on the other man. Gilbert was staring at his beer.

Afred finally asked, "What do you mean?"

Gilbert looked over, and stared straight at Alfred, eyes freezing the nation to his spot, "You have fought so hard for your nation. You have fought for your freedoms, for your peoples' freedoms, and for others' freedoms. Even when it seems the entire world is against you – even when you slip up and make a mistake – you keep going forward. America. You are a great nation, and a great man."

Alfred was taken aback by Gilbert's words. It was not often that the ex-nation would speak so seriously, and so delicately. Alfred has heard Gilbert speak that way only a few times in his life.

"Gil," Alfred spoke, "I . . . uh . . . I don't know what to say."

Gilbert's facial expression lightened up, and he grinned once again, "It's always fun to leave people speechless."

Alfred was about to say something else – and thank you . . . or anything – but just as his mouth opened, Arthur and Francis sat down beside the two.

"Well let's get this bloodly day over with. I've already developed a headache from the frog's talking," Arthur rubbed the bridge of his nose, trying to soften the pain.

"Oh would you shut up, Angleterre! It's not my fault! You shouldn't have had two of Gilbert's home-made beers," Francis defended himself, "You are such a light-weight."

"You know he's right," Alfred interjected.

"Oh shut it!" Arthur growled.

Aflred and Gilbert just laughed to themselves.

"Alfred, don't be so mean to Arthur," Matthew sat down by Francis, "you know he gets upset easily."

Aflred, completely seeing and recognizing his brother, just grinned at him, "but Francis is right. And I was taught never to lie about things. Isn't that right, _dad_."

"I said shut it!" Arthur nudged Alfred's side.

The younger nation knew his former caretaker did not mean any harm by it, though. Ever since the first meeting of the nations after his initial victory of independence, Arthur was able to look at him without getting angry or depressed. And now, since the time of World War II, Arthur was able to look Alfred straight in the eyes; not just as a country, but also as a companion, friend, and brother.

Alfred shrugged, "At least you don't have to change my diapers anymore, right?"

"Thank God for that," Arthur rolled his eyes, while Gilbert laughed in the background.

With that comedy act over, the show finally began. The first huge ball of flame shot into the sky, bursting open with a loud bang once it was up high enough. After that, dozens and dozens of fireworks lit up the sky, receiving a variety of "oo" and "ah" from the crowd below. The sparkles and booms set everyone a glow. Especially, Alfred, who could feel the love and passion his people were experiencing all over the nation as a flame inside his chest.

He sat up, admiring the people and families in the park. It seemed like only yesterday that bombs were booming at Yorktown, signaling the last battle he would have to fight to win against the mighty British Empire. It was only just yesterday that he received help from Prussia, France and Spain to win his freedom. It was only –

Alfred was cut off from his thoughts, as Prussia nudged him, "Hey," the ex-nation whispered.

"What?" Alfred whispered back.

"Just want you to know that even if he doesn't show it all the time – or ever – Arthur, England, is really proud of you and what you have done over the years."

Alfred glanced over to Arthur, who was watching the fireworks with fascination, "Really?'

Gilbert smiled again, "Yeah. And your brother is always happy that you have your own life now. And Francis and Antonio are always glad to kicked England's ass all those years ago."

Alfred glanced over Gilbert, towards Francis and Matthew.

"And I," Gilbert announced in a hushed tone, "am always proud of you."

Alfred leaned towards Gilbert, "I kind of figured."

Gilbert chuckled, turning his attention back to the sky.

Alfred grinned widely. He might have made a lot of mistakes in the past – a huge amount being how he always seemed to forget Matthew's birthday (which he hadn't this year.) He might have made a fool of himself on countless of occasions. He might have had an uphill battle securing this nation's freedom. But there was one thing he knew for sure. He could always find a way, for he was Alfred F. Jones. He was America.

_*England adopting America and Sweden and Finland finding America comes from the anime. When America was named – named after Amerigo Vespucci (an Italian) – was roughly around 1497. However, colonization and fights for America started in different years._

_**I am actually on a study abroad trip right now in Germany. I have been to the west, east, north, and south, and have always seen some kind of statue or monument or building that has been dedicated to a Kaiser (emperor) or King of Prussia._


End file.
